


The Day Akashi Brought In Horse

by tukimecca



Series: The akafuri AUs of Doom [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: Police Investigator!AU AkaFuri.Assistant Inspector Akashi Seijuuro introduce his partner, Sergeant Detective Furihata Kouki, their new mean of mobility. A horse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr.
> 
> There’re currently 15 horses stationed at Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department by the way, Akashi’s will be the 16th then. I’d like to write longer about this verse…if I have time…which I clearly I didn't.

Furihata knows that his current partner (plus senior, plus mentor) has a bit (or maybe not, maybe _humongous_ is more suitable word) dramatic flair in him, and despite repeatedly convincing himself that he is used to it after spending approximately 14 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days under his care, he’s still not prepared with the sight his partner (plus senior, plus mentor, plus crush) presented to him. A horse. A white, pure, shiny, blinding, white horse. Its mane is equally white and its silkiness should be illegal, Furihata swears dozens bottle of shampoo and conditioner cannot even tame the blasphemy that is his hair. On contrary, the man whose fingers are currently stroking the majestic mane is in possession of hair with equal (if not better) quality. The man, his partner slash his mentor slash his senior slash his crush slash Assistant Inspector Akashi Seijuuro is currently standing by the horse, lovingly caressing the horse’s mane with contentment on his face. Had he not been distracted by the horse’s presence, Furihata would probably fawn (mentally, of course) over that heart-wrenching smile of his.

But he is distracted by the horse’s presence and Furihata, having mastered the art of not showing facial expression that enunciates ideas such as; a) defying Akashi Seijuuro, b) defying Akashi Seijuuro, and c) what Akashi Seijuuro doing is illogical, feigns a _this-is-not-mock-_ mock surprise on his face as he commented shortly, “a horse.”

“Yes, Kouki, a horse. Are you dumb?” Akashi replies, not taking his eyes away from the horse by his side.

The brunette feels a strange twist in his guts; jealousy, how preposterous, he’s jealous at a horse? Well he is, after all, the horse is currently receiving 100% undivided attention of Akashi Seijuuro and it has hair with more beauty and upstanding quality than Furihata’s. “Umm, well, I have not eat anything since morning…”

Akashi stops his stroking and frowns at his junior. His eyes clearly say;  _this bumbling idiot, miserable fool_ , and similar lines along the way.

“I’m on my way!” Furihata quickly said, watching as Akashi’s frowns disintegrates into strangely amused expression which clearly signals Furihata’s incoming doom.

“Then do so, energizes yourself properly, falling from horse is not pretty,” he drawled the last words, 100% in purpose.

His mind screamed, ‘why would I fall from a horse? Oh God, is he making me ride a horse?’ but Furihata knows such question will unmistakably leads him to either death or gruesome death, gruesome works if Akashi is feeling generous, so he carefully arranged his words and he verbally expresses it as, “Am I to ride one?”

Akashi’s mouth stretches into a lazy smirk half lazy smile as he continues his ministration on the horse. There is no need for him to voice out the answer, Akashi knows Furihata can deduces it well enough.

Indeed he can. Gulping, Furihata disguise his squeak with a cough, “I-I guess there’ll be no need for car key today?”

The chuckles that left Akashi’s mouth sounds like fire call, it sends the shorter man’s body alert. “I’d not say for today,” he paused for dramatic effect, like he said earlier, his partner likes dramatic flair, and continued, eyes on Furihata, “I’d say from today on…”

Later that night as Furihata falls on his bed with all over body ache, he reminds himself to find Riding Horse 101 on the internet. 26 years of his life and this is the first time he ever ride a horse. He almost rule it out from his list of pleasant experience if not for the amount of frictions he shared with Akashi. The redhead is miles from amused with his riding judging from how many times words 'preposterous’, 'blasphemy’, 'catastrophic’, and alike had left his mouth during their rides. He actually suggested Furihata to take a horse riding class or, if he’s inclined to spend such amount of money, he better get used to it in less than forty eight hours. Of course he’s inclined to and he naturally falls for the later suggestion. He will get used to it, somehow, in less that two days.

As he slowly dozes off to la-la-land, Furihata recalls the firmness of Akashi’s back when he sat behind him, and the way Akashi’s body encased him within his embrace when they switched position because Akashi claimed it’s easier to ride that way. Maybe riding horse on daily basis is not so bad, after all, everything has its own perks.

 


End file.
